Tu Recuerdo En Mi Presente
by kuki kiut
Summary: Que pasaría si Italia nunca se enteró que Sacro Imperio Romano murió y que en un intento de locura sale en su búsqueda, sin recordar que está la tercera guerra mundial ¿Alemania saldría buscarlo? ¿Italia encontraría a Sacro?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia GerIta, sinceramente amo esa pareja, están awww no sé cómo explicarlo.

Bueno, esta es la primera historia drama/tragedia que escribo, aunque tiene algo de melancolía también, y no me vayan a matar por lo que va a suceder .!

**Recordatorio:**

*Las _letras cursivas_ representaran los pensamientos o sueños/recuerdos de los personajes

*En un momento de la historia van a encontrar que mencione también los nombres de los personajes, aunque va sonar no se… algo mal, creí que es mejor poner sus nombres reales y su nombre como país.

Hetalia: Axis Powers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho :)

Muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a este Fanfic.

Así que ya no los demoro más y adelante n_n

* * *

Tu recuerdo en mi presente

Parte 1

_-Italia, prometo volver.- dijo un niño rubio_

_-Sacro imperio romano.- dijo una pequeña niña_

_-…sacro imperio romano…sacro imperio romano…_

-SACRO IMPERIO ROMANO.- Grito Italia al despertarse de un sueño que para un momento fue agradable a algo desagradable.

Se levantó para acercarse en la venta, mientras coloco su mano sobre este, al ver como caían las gotas de lluvia.

-En dos días…- comento mientras una lagrima viajaba sobre su mejilla.

Se quedó por unos minutos ahí, tratando de despejar su mente, dejando su pasado un lado y tratar de vivir el presente. Por desgracia, se encontraban en la tercera guerra mundial, por motivos de economía Inglaterra y Francia habían tenido problemas, por lo que Francia bombardeo a Inglaterra, cosa que hizo enfadar América, provocando que hubiera venganza. Así poco a poco, cada uno de los países se unió, logrando nuevamente las alianzas, pero para algunos, al no querer pertenecer a la guerra, fueron los que sufrieron las consecuencias, como el caso de Italia. Él ya se había cansado de las guerras, en el cual se retiró, y como consecuencia su casa sufrió muchos daños, ocasionando que se fuera vivir con Alemania.

A lo lejos observo como había humo y algo de fuego ocasionado por las bombas, pero gracias a la lluvia, el humo que había, el ya no quiso ver más dolor y ver cómo la gente moría.

Al sentir el frío de la habitación y a ver logrado calmar su mente, se fue a la cama junto a lado de Alemania, quién dormía plácidamente, al ver tomado un poco para poder olvidar el dolor de su gente que sufrió ese día. Se acomodó lentamente, para no despertar al alemán; al poder acomodarse, abrazó a Alemania como nunca, ya que no quería perderlo, como a él, a Sacro Imperio Romano, sintiendo que él aun regresaría.

-A ti no te dejaré ir- comento, al cerrar sus ojos y como su última lagrima de la noche dijo.- te seguiré esperando.

A la mañana siguiente, Alemania se levantó como siempre, arreglándose para ir de nuevo a la gran guerra. Al estar alistándose, vio la herida con que regreso hace dos días, sintiendo algo de dolor por la cercanía de la bala con su blanca piel. Al terminar de vestirse, noto algo raro…Italia no se encontraba.

-¿Italia?

Comenzando a caminar por toda la casa para encontrarlo, y para su sorpresa, se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenas días Alemania!- contesto con su sonrisa habitual, pero con un tono melancólico en su voz.

-Buenos días- dijo extrañado

-Aquí está tu desayuno, veee~

Que era puré de papa con tocino y un par de huevos; todos pensarían que es desayuno común, pero para Ludwig no, ya que está acostumbrado a comer pasta la mayoría del tiempo. Al empezar a desayunar, noto algo raro… Feliciano no estaba desayunando.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No- respondió aun sonriendo

-Pero… no estas desayunando

-Ah, no tengo hambre

Alemania se preocupó más, Italia sin hambre es como un soldado sin su arma.

-¿Te sientes bien?- formando su rostro de preocupación

-Anoche no logre dormir bien, y a parte se me fue el sueño, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien ~veeee~.

-Está bien

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, haciendo que Italia se levantara de su asiento para ir a contestar.

-¿Ciao?... -Oh, Austria ¿Cómo estás?-...-Oh-…-Si yo ahorita le digo-…-Si-…-Ciao- ese último "ciao" lo dijo ya un tono triste.

-¿Qué es lo que quería?- pregunto Alemania, recién acabado su desayuno

-Me pedio que te dijera, que hay soldados rusos y chinos cerca de los rumbos de su casa y que varios de sus soldados ya fueron pero no lo lograron.- al decir lo último, bajo su mirada.

-¡Scheibe! Me tengo que ir.- dijo levantándose bruscamente

Italia solo vio como preparaba sus cosas para irse, y como colocaba su arma en la espalda. Ya listo para salir de emergencia, solo escucho unos pasos atrás de él, volteando a ver los ojos cafés del italiano.

-¿Me prometes que volverás?

Se quedó pensando en su respuesta, al ver como el pobre chico lo miraba con una cara de preocupación y tristeza, lo que se limitó a sonreírle.

-Lo prometo

Al decir eso, se acercó para estar enfrente del chico y darle un tierno beso en la frente, para después irse y despedirse de él.

-Nos vemos, Italia

Y sin más, camino para el nuevo día y una nueva batalla. Al ver como Alemania se marchaba, como un flash, Sacro Imperio Romano apareció, un flash de cómo vio que se iba su primer amor y de nuevo regreso a la realidad viendo la espalda de Ludwig se alejaba.

Al cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar tumbarse a espaldas de ella, hasta sentir su cuerpo con el frío piso y como las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápido pero a la vez roto, sintiendo dolor y como su cerebro jugaba con él, enviándole recuerdos de su amado Sacro Imperio Romano, los momentos felices que estuvo con él como los tristes.

-Por qué no regresas- se dijo así mismo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y continuaba llorando- Yo jamás abandone de amarte.

Justo al decir eso, en su mente apareció un alemán.

-Alemania- y con ello colocó su mano en su pecho.- durante los siglos que conozco a Alemania, nunca pensé en ti Sacro Imperio Romano, me siento como un fliglio di puttana- comenzando llorar nuevamente.

Al pasar en la mayoría de la mañana llorando y a ver logrado calmarse, decidió hacer algo de aseo, pero en su mente regresaba en la época en que vivía con Austria y conoció el mal de este sufrimiento que él sentía.

Cada cosa que hacía para distraerse, lo recordaba a él, ya que todo lo que le gusta lo compartió con él; arte, cocina, admirar el cielo, incluso la guerra que había actualmente lo recordaba a él. Siendo ya las 3 de la tarde, sin tener noticias de Ludwig y sin querer comer, solo quiere ver a su amado Sacro Imperio Romano.

-Sé que aun vives- se dijo mientras estaba en la cama que hace unas horas había compartido con Alemania- Algo dentro de mi justamente aquí-señalando su corazón- me lo dice, tu prometiste volver, para poder estar juntos

Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, y en sus sueños estaba un rubio de ojos azules con un traje negro y gran gorro negro, viendo cómo se marchaban y solo se dedicó a correr tras él, usando aquel vestido que usaba.

Al a ver podido alcanzarlo, abrazándolo por la espalda, diciéndole:

_-Nunca me vallas a abandonar._

Y mientras dormía, él solo murmuraba:

-Sacro Imperio Romano…Alemania…Ti amo

Al a ver logrado sobrevivir otro día, Alemania regresa a casa, aunque solamente con algunos raspones. Al entrar vio todo en orden, aunque algo estaba faltando… la bienvenida que Italia siempre le hace.

-¿Italia?

-…

Al no tener respuesta del chico, se decidió ir a buscarlo y por fortuna lo encontró en su recamara en un profundo sueño. Decidió no despertarlo pero vio que su expresión había llorado bastante, así que se hinco a su lado, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Odio verte triste Feliciano, tu tristeza duele más que una bala atravesada, por favor… sonríe, esa sonrisa tuya que logra olvidar todo lo malo que está pasando, así que sonríe.

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, Feliciano sonrío mientras aun dormía, haciendo que Ludwig sonriera, así que se levantó y colocando un beso en su frente para ir a cenar algo y curar sus heridas y después dormir a lado de su mejor amigo.

Al ser 3 de la mañana, estando todo tranquilo y silencioso, Italia despierta sudando y con su respiración agitada.

-Volví soñar contigo- se dijo

Se levantó de su cama para acercarse de nuevo a la ventana, pero esta vez no se encontraba lloviendo, si no que la luna llena brillaba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y como reflejo coloco su mano sobre el vidrio, como si estuviese tocando la luna.

-1 día…

Y estuvo admirándola un rato, hasta que ya no aguanto más ese dolor y confusión que sentía, al recordarse con él y ver como Alemania lo recordaba a él, pero ya no resistió, espero bastantes siglos para su regreso, pero ya, llego a su límite y es tiempo que esto cambie.

-Sacro Imperio Romano, iré a buscarte y te encontraré, no importa cuánto tarde y donde estas, te buscaré.

Al decir eso, tomo su chaqueta y se salió a mitad de la noche, no le importaba que había una guerra, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera Alemania, solo Sacro Imperio Romano.

* * *

_Me encuentro en lo que es un campo de flores, y un cielo tan azulado_

_-Hace mucho que no veía uno_

_Camine por ese sendero, disfrutando el aire y los rayos solares solamente en mis manos, ya que llevo puesto un traje negro pero me detuve al verla , y no sé por qué pero me escondí detrás de un árbol, amo contemplarla a escondidas, se ve tan hermosa._

_-Es ella_

_Empecé acercarme cuidadosamente hacia ella, ya que no quería asustarla en lo que estaba tan entretenida, y cada paso que yo daba mi corazón latía rápidamente y ya que al fin estoy cerca de ella, no pueda dejar de temblar, mi cuerpo no reacciona y no comprendo porque._

_Y justo voltea a verme, o no, esa mirada tan inocente tan bien de ella no, y por favor su sonrisa, ¿Me está sonriendo?...sí me está sonriendo._

_-Siéntate_

_Y no sé por qué razón pero me senté a lado de ella, empezando a sudar por los nervios, su cercanía con ella provoca esto en mí, pero en eso veo lo que estaba haciendo._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Sí_

_Y era una pintura de ella comiendo pasta, y alrededor del cuadro un motón de flores a su alrededor haciendo referencia como a un marco._

_-Me gustaría pintar como tú_

_-Te enseño- dijo muy alegre_

_-No, soy un fiasco para eso_

_Y en ese momento pone sus manos sobre las mías, logrando que mi corazón latiera más de lo que ya estaba y como un calor en mi cara se encontraba._

_-Yo no creo que seas un fiasco, yo solo sé que necesitas práctica_

_Me dijo con su usual sonrisa._

_No sé qué paso pero me empecé a cercar poco a poco su cara, pero por desgracia ella se levantó, y yo solo me quede shock._

_-Me voy_

_¿Qué?_

_-No- conteste_

_-Nos vemos después_

_Y se fue corriendo, yo solo me levante y salí corriendo atrás de ella, y como por desbloqueo, mis labios al fin pudieron decir su nombre._

_-¡Italia!_

_Pero no me hacía caso, así que lo vuelvo a intentar_

_-¡ITALIA!_

_Nada…_

_-¡ITALIAAAAAA!_

-¡ITALIA!

En ese momento Ludwig se despertó, algo atónico por el sueño que tuvo, sudado y como su corazón latía. Volteo a su lado para ver a su compañero… pero no estaba.

-¿Italia?

Solo se pasó su mano por sus cabellos rubios, tratando de calmar su respiración y volver mantener la calma.

-De seguro fue al baño o a la cocina- se dijo para así mismo.

Así que se volvió acomodar en la cama tratando de no lastimar sus heridas y volver a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a su rutina de antes pero igual que la mañana anterior Italia no se encontraba dormido, así que bajo a la cocina ya que a lo mejor se encontraba preparando pasta, pero para su sorpresa no estaba.

-¿Feliciano?

Y empezó a buscar por todos lados en la casa, en el baño…nada, en la biblioteca…nada, en la sala… nada, en el patio trasero…nada, en el cuarto de música… nada, en el cuarto para guardad las cosas del aseo…nada, en el patio de adelante…nada, en el cuarto de armas… nada, en su cuarto de pintura… nada.

Pero en ese último cuarto vio varias pinturas que él había hecho, y sin querer había recordado el sueño, ya que vio una pintura de un gran plato de pasta, y como por instinto o por necesidad, coloco su mano sobre la pintura.

-Italia

Y así se fue a su recamara para abrir en su closet, en lo más profundo de este y también en lo más alto para que Italia no alcanzara, encontró una pequeña caja de madera, así que la puso sobre su cama y al abrir varios recuerdos que tenía, unos de la primera guerra mundial y otros de la segunda guerra mundial, uno que otra foto de él con Italia y Japón o con su hermano Prusia pero en lo más al fondo de esa caja, un trozo de tela verde.

La saco de su lugar y estuvo un rato observándola, trayéndole a la mente el recuerdo de aquella niña con la que soñó y por alguna razón miro su perchero y ahí vio que algo faltaba.

Se levantó de su cama aun viendo el perchero que colgaba en su pared, y al estar enfrente al fin logro ver que le faltaba.

-¿Dónde está su chaqueta?

Y en ese momento se colocó el trozo de tela en el bolso del pantalón y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, empezando a buscar Italia.

-¿Konichiwa?

-Japón, soy Alemania

-¡Oh! Alemania-kun ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

-No se encuentra por ahí Italia

-No, lo siento, no lo eh visto

-Scheiße, gracias

-Te marcó si lo veo

-Sí, gracias por todo Japón

* * *

-¿Bueno?

-Austria

-¿Qué sucede Alemania?

-Has visto Italia cerca de tu casa

-No

-Rayos, avísame si lo ves

-Entendido

-Gracias

* * *

-H´la

-Suecia, ¿Has visto a Italia?

-No

-Me avisas si lo ves

-Sí

-Gra…

Solo escucho el típico tip tip tip del otro lado del teléfono.

Las opciones se le acababan, estuvo a punto de llamar a Inglaterra, pero sabía que eso la usaría en su contra suya, así que solo llamo a sus aliados, pero ninguno lo había visto, solo le quedaba…

-Romano

Tan solo recordad al hermano de Italia ya le provocaba un dolor de cabeza, ya se imaginaba los regaños y las mil maldiciones que diría, pero era la mayor probabilidad de que se haya ido con él.

Así que marco, espero un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos… cua…

-Bueno

-España, soy Alemania

-¡Hola Alemania!

-Se…Se encuentra Ro…Romano

-Sí, en un momento te lo paso

Y solamente se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono

-Loviiiiiilindoooooo te habla Alemania

-¡CON UN CARAJO, NO ME DIGAS ASI!

-Pero Lovi, así siempre te digo, hasta te gusta que te diga así

-¡CON UNA MIERDA, CLARO QUE NO!

-Claro que sí…

-¡QUE NO! ¡TE ODIO!

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche…

-Es…Eso…BUENO

-Eh… Romano

-¿Qué quieres macho patatas?

-¿Has visto a tu hermano?

-Al idiota de mi hermano, no

-Me avisas si lo vez

-¿Qué? ¿Acoso lo perdiste?

-Más bien, creo que se escapo

-Eso es una tontería, Feliciano no se escaparía si no fuera por algo importante

-¿Importante?

-¡Sí! Importante, ¿Acaso estas sordo?

-No…

-Mierda Alemania, si algo le pasa me las a pagar

-Si ya sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces

-Pero esta vez, sí verdadera

-…

-Adiós macho patatas y ya sabes

Y solo se escuchó el gran colgó que hizo Romano. Alemania solo se recargo en el sillón mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza.

-Cómo es que España lo aguanta.

Y para su sorpresa, escucho como una bomba era explotada no muy cercas de su casa por suerte, pero ahí fue cuando reacciono y se levantara muy brusco del sillón.

-La guerra

La había olvidado por un momento, eso es lo que se refería Lovino de que esta es verdad, así que vio por la ventana y como un gran montón de tierra aún seguía cayendo del cielo. Apresurado, corrió a su cuarto para tomar su chaqueta y después tomar su arma y estar fuera de casa pensando en las mil posibilidades en que estuviera Italia.

"_¿Traerá un arma?"_... esa la descarto enseguida

"_¿Estará bien?"_

"_¿Se encontrara asustado?"_

"_¿Estará llorando?"_

"_¿Tendrá miedo?"_

"_¿Me necesitará?"_

Y así Alemania salió nuevamente a la guerra, pero ahora ya no con el fin de matar gente, no, sino de buscar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

-Grazzie a Dios- se dijo así mismo el pequeño italiano mientras se escondía atrás de una gran roca.

La explosión por poco lo deja sin vida, por suerte gracias a las clases de entrenamiento con Alemania logro esconderse a tiempo, aunque solo tengo algunos rasguños en su ropa.

Se mantuvo un rato escondido, hasta que todo se calmara. A transcurrir una hora escondido y en sus pensamientos Sacro Imperio Romano recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos y sintiendo nuevamente el calor de sus abrazos y el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Durante su trayecto, vio varia gente muerta a causa de la guerra, y por momentos en su cabeza llegaban pensamientos como:

"_¿Y sí está muerto?"_

"_¿Y sí por eso no regreso?"_

"_No, sé que él está vivo"_

"_Sé que se encuentra en algún lugar"_

"_Por eso salí en su búsqueda"_

"_Pero…"_

Y en ese pensamiento interrumpido, fue cuando coloco su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo una especie de cruz. Fue ahí cuando se detuvo para poder mirarla, sacándola de su playera negra.

-Alemania…

Al llegar otra noche más, sentando un prado desértico, solo sus acompañantes fueron algunas flores que se encontraban ahí, las estrellas y la luz de la luna. Italia solo observaba aquel hermoso paisaje, recargando el mentón sombre sus rodillas.

-Mañana será el día Sacro Imperio Romano

Y en ese momento, del puño de su mano al abrirla se encuentra con la cruz negra.

-Algunas veces, veo en Alemania a Sacro imperio Romano, en sus ojos azules, esa mirada que me recuerda a ti, en la actitud se parecen los dos, esos cabellos rubios también… pero solo hay una diferencia que se parece a ti, Alemania no presenta sus sentimientos hacia nadie, él solo se preocupa por acabar con esta guerra y tu Sacro… me mostraste el primer amor y lo que es sentirse amado.

Y en ese momento se acuesta sombre el pasto.

-Pero tengo miedo… ¡merda! Tengo miedo de estar enamorado de Lud…- y para un mal momento, las lágrimas empezaron a salir-Tengo miedo de que haya traicionado a Sacro Imperio Romano y que se sienta defraudado, de que crea que no lo esperé y que Alemania sea…no… Alemania es solo mi mejor amigo.

Y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, abrazando fuertemente aquella cruz que tanto aprecia.

A la mañana siguiente, se logró despertar gracias a los rayos solares, aunque sus ojos estaban muy cansados de tanto llorar, pero tenía que continuar su camino.

Tras dar un paso a otro, escucho que alguien lo seguía desde hace unos metros atrás. Italia tratando de estar calmado, ya que ahorita no podía confiar en nadie y así continuo hasta que la curiosidad lo mato.

"_¿Sera él?"_

Parándose, respirar hondo y voltear fue lo que hizo Italia hasta que se quedó en shock al ver de quien se trataba.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte. Originalmente iba hacer de un solo capitulo ya que era una idea muy vaga, pero bueno…salieron más de 20 hojas… y creí que iba ser más tedioso…

Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Fanfic.

Recuerden que acepto con mucho gusto sus reviews, al igual que sus quejas, disgustos, malteadas, jitomates, globos con agua, todo lo que quieran lazarme.

¡Muchas gracias!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Hoya actualizo temprano jojo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta "pequeña" historia y darle una oportunidad. ¡GRACIAS!

Y también por sus reviews que son mi motivación al igual a las personas que siguen esta historia y le dieron en favoritos UuU, gracias.

Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de este GerIta, espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

Recordatorio:

*Las _letras cursivas_ representaran los pensamientos o sueños/recuerdos de los personajes

*En un momento de la historia van a encontrar que mencione también los nombres de los personajes, aunque va sonar no se… algo mal, creí que es mejor poner sus nombres reales y su nombre como país.

*Las **letras negras** representan cartas.

Hetalia: Axis Powers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya

Bueno ya pues, ya no les demoro y a leer :)

* * *

Tu recuerdo en mi presente

Parte 2

El día que Italia desapareció…

-¡Mierda!-grito un romano enojado

-Lovi, tranquilo va a aparecer

-¡Eres un idiota o qué! Ya han pasado horas y no se sabe nada

Al decir eso se fue a su habitación dando un portazo de que quiere estar solo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Bonjour mi querido amigo

-Hola Francia- dijo algo desanimado

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso con ese ánimo de siempre?

-Este…-por un momento dudo en decirle, pero puede ayudarlos- Italia desapareció

-¡¿Qué?!

-Desapareció hace un par de horas y no se sabe nada de él y Alemania salió en su búsqueda

-Rayos… yo también ayudaré en la búsqueda

-Gracias amigo- sintiendo un gran alivio

Al colgar, Francia llamó a sus soldados ordenando que buscaran un joven de cabellos castaños y con un rulo flotante. Al ver como sus soldados se marchaban rápido, en su cabeza retumbaba aquel recuerdo de un pequeño Italia vestido de niña, al quien no dejaba de molestar.

* * *

Mientras en otro continente…

-¡INGLATERRAAAA!

-¡Ah! Que quieres ahora América

-Te dije que mis micrófonos ocultos si servían

-¡Qué!

-Estuve espiando la última conversación de Francia

-¿Y qué dijo?- no tomándole interés

-Escuche que Italia desapareció

-Italia… ¿Desaparecido?

-¡Sí! Ahora dime que soy todo un hero

-Cállate, esto puede funcionar

-¿Eh?

-Mandaré a un escuadrón para que lo encuentren

-¡Iggy Iggy! Pero Alemania ya salió a buscarlo

-Excelente, usaré todo esto en su contra

-No entiendo…

-America idiot, si secuestro a Italia por lógica Alemania vendrá y para que pueda recupéralo le pediré que se rinda y que deje de ser una nación.

-¡Oh! Sí que eres malvado

-Sí, sí, sí pero tú también ve a buscarlo

-… Ok cejudo gruñón

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Que me dieras un beso aquí-señalando los labios

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!-dijo sonrojado

* * *

Mientras Alemania descansaba en un árbol, aun sin poder encontrar a Italia, cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar un poco de paz, a pesar de la guerra.

_Otra vez ella está ahí, pero esta vez está barriendo mientras tarareaba una canción_

_-Qué bonita voz_

_Un impulso de mi cuerpo fue en jalarle un poco el vestido verde que llevaba y volverme esconder atrás de la puerta para ver su rostro angelical._

_-Están linda_

_Pero de un momento a otro, aparece Italia cantando esa misma canción mientras cocina_

_-Italia- dije_

_El solo volteo con la misma expresión que aquella niña_

-_Ita_lia

Despertó al fin Ludwig de ese extraño sueño, con algunas punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, y como reflejo coloco su mano en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Decidió seguir buscándolo, tal vez su subconsciente lo estaba engañando, tratando de mostrarle que lo extrañaba a ese italiano problemático.

* * *

Al día siguiente Inglaterra solo estaba jugando una pluma con sus dedos, al estar esperando noticia si habían encontrado a Italia.

-¡Iggy! ¡ Iggy!

-Encontraste a Italia

-Este…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora América?

-Me encontré con Rusia… me da miedo

-Ash no seas ni…

No logro acabar su frase ya que estaba a lado de América, sintiendo su aula habitual.

-¿Qu…Qué pasa Rusia?

-Mis soldados me informaron que han visto a Alemania a unos kilómetros de aquí-da

-¡Shit!… tenemos que acelerar las cosas

Se quedó pensando que haría, hasta que ideo el plan perfecto.

-Rusia, necesito que envíes aviones para que busquen a Italia

-¡Muy bien-da!- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¡América!

-¡Sí!- colocando su mano sobre su frente

-Necesito que lleves una carta a Alemania avisando que tenemos secuestrado a Italia

-Pero no lo tienes…

-Por eso le pedí a Rusia que buscara por el aire, eso hará mas rápido las cosas

-¡Oh! Eres malo mi Iggy

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!

-Yo te diré como quieras, ya que soy tu hero

-Vete hacer lo que te dije

-Pero necesito algo antes…

-Ok… puedes hacer ese favor… please

-No, quiero mi besito

-¡ESO NO! Ahora vete

Y América salió corriendo para hacer el pedido de su querido Arthur

Al poco rato…

-¡Acabé la carta!-teniéndola en la mano

-Excelente

-¿Me das mi beso?

-NO

En ese momento entra Rusia, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué sucede Rusia?

-Encontramos a Italia

* * *

Mientras Alemania caminaba por tierras enemigas y ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de sus aliados para ver si encontraron a Italia… pero nada, eso ya lo tenía realmente preocupado. A estas alturas Feliciano ya le hubiera marcado para cualquier cosa que se le ocurra.

-Italia…- murmuro

Pero también había algo que le inquietaba, esa niña con la que ha estado soñado y recordando constantemente a Italia

-¿Porque?

En ese instante se escuchó como si alguien disparará un arma, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y logrando esquivar el disparo, siendo la bala clavada en el tronco de un árbol, por suerte, un soldado japonés logro matar al presunto asesino. Alemania solo movió la cabeza como en forma de agradecimiento.

Pero vio que no era una bala, sino una especie de flecha pero aun mejor, siendo en verde camuflaje y tenía clavada una nota. La tomo sin pensarlo leyendo su contenido:

_**Querido Alemania, ya sé que estás buscando a tu amado Italia, pues estas perdiendo el tiempo, nosotros lo tenemos secuestrado, se la pasa gritando tu nombre y que no quiere comer la comida de mi Arthur. El pobre está sufriendo, ¿Lograras ser su hero? Tienes dos horas para rescatarlo o si no perderá su vida como nación.**_

Alemania solo doblo la carta con demasiada furia. En ese momento sacó su celular para hacer una llamada.

-Señor ¿Qué sucede?- contestando su teniente

-Manda el 40% de los soldados a las tierras inglesas, haremos una destrucción ahí.

Una taza de té y un buen pastelillo disfrutaba Inglaterra, marcando ya las 5 de la tarde, ya habiendo cumplido las dos horas y ningún alemán apareció por aquí.

-Al parecer no te importa tanto Italia- se dijo a si mismo al instante en que daba un sorbo de té

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!

-¿Qué quieres?- contestando de mal humor

-A…

En ese instante voltea para ver como su soldado tiene una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho, estando impactado por lo visto y al momento en que caía al suelo dejando ver a Alemania con una escopeta en sus manos.

-¿Qué carajos hace aquí?

-¿Dónde está Italia?

-Jajajajaja, ¿No crees que es demasiado?

-Eres un…

-Tranquilo, está bien- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Dónde está?

-No te diré

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA!

-No… ¡Ahora América!

En ese momento América llegó por detrás sosteniéndolo, mientras Alemania luchaba por zafarse de ese agarre pero era inútil, ¿De cuándo acá América era muy fuerte? Inglaterra se fue acercando, y al estar enfrente de él, le quita el arma de su mano aventándola muy lejos de ahí.

-No necesitaras esto ni esto- quitándole el celular y destruyéndolo en muchos pedazos. -Bien… Siempre quise hacerte eso- dijo sonriendo mientras tronaba los nudillos de las manos.

Solamente se ve que cae un Alemania débil, con la boca sangrando al igual que la nariz; su ceja izquierda con abertura y uno que otro moretón a su rostro y su cuerpo.

-Eres patético, pensé que eras más fuerte-comento Inglaterra

-Jajajajaja al parecer necesita de un tal italiano para ser fuerte

-Jajajajajajajaja- riendo en un unisonó

-Italia…- fue lo único que dijeron sus pensamientos antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_Al abrir los ojos me vi un sol reluciente, y como auto reflejó los cerré un poco hasta que me acostumbrara. Intente levantarme… pero fue inútil, me dolía_

_Dolor…_

_Voltee a ver mi brazo y ver que se encuentra herido._

_-Al parecer necesitaré más entrenamiento_

_Pero ya no había tiempo_

_-En dos semanas me iré…_

_Se sentía peor que lo de costumbre…_

_-No podre protegerla_

_Y una lágrima solo resbalo sobre mi mejilla_

_-Sacro…_

_Escucho como ella dice mi nombre_

_-Sacro…_

_¿Acaso estaré loco por que la escuchó?_

_-¡Sacro!_

_No…no estoy loco_

_-¡Sacro! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿Esto es una ilusión? ¿El cielo?... Porque el ángel que veo, es bellísimo_

_-Sacro- dijo Italia llorando_

_-I…Italia_

_-Sacro_

_Solo vi en su rostro preocupación, y como si estuviera buscando algo y solo escuché como si algo se rompiera… era un cacho de su vestido_

_-No… no lo hagas_

_-Quiero ayudarte_

_-No lo hagas- colocando mi mano sobre su mano_

_-Claro que te ayudare- colocando el trozo de tela sobre mi herida_

_-Te vas a poner bien- aun sollozando_

_-Italia…_

_-Resiste Sacro_

_Resiste…_

_Resiste…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! Resiste_

En ese momento Alemania abrió los ojos, sintiendo una fortaleza que no había sentido. Él sabía que no estaba ahí solo para rescatar a Italia, no, él estaba ahí para recuperar su fortaleza y las ganas de vivir cada día en ese mundo que cada vez se está demorando.

Y esa fortaleza era Italia, no solo una persona y nación inútil, sino la persona y la nación que más amaba.

Alemania se levantó con algo de dificultad pero su cara mostraba odio ante esas dos naciones. Ambas naciones dejaron de reír ante ver como el alemán aun poseía algo de fuerzas.

-¡JA! Seguirá luchando para recuperar a su Italia- comento el americano

Acto seguido, no sabe cómo paso, pero termino en el piso con un dolor en la quijada y sangre en su boca, pero no tuvo tiempo para reclamar, ya que continuo recibiendo golpes del alemán hasta que se quedó inconsciente.

-¡BASTA YA!

Alemania solo volteo para ver a un Inglaterra tembloroso y con una pistola siendo sostenida por ambas manos. Solo se fue acercando lentamente hasta su próxima víctima.

-¡Detente o dispararé!

Pero el alemán no hizo y continúo caminando

-¡TE LO ADVERTI!- apretando el gatillo

Tras a ver un silencio incomodo, el rostro frío de Alemania y la cara de asustado de Inglaterra, estando el alemán enfrente de él ileso de un disparó, ya que la pistola no tenía balas.

El inglés solo se limitó sonreír nerviosamente. Pero su sonrisa fue borrada al instante en que Alemania le dio un golpe en el estómago, expulsando algo de sangre para después ser estrangulado y aventarlo fuertemente contra la pared.

-¡DONDE TIENES A ITALIA!

-I…ta…lia

-¡DIME!

-No… lo tengo

-¡QUE!

Soltando en ese instante a Inglaterra, el cuál este empezó a toser pero también aprovecho para tomar todo el aire que pudiera.

-Pero...sé dónde… está

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-Rusia me dijo… que se encuentra…

Al escuchar la información, Ludwig tomo el arma que le fue arrebatada hace un par de momentos, apuntando hacia Arthur, pero su mente le apareció un temeroso Italia cuando se enteraron de la nueva guerra.

_-Flashback-_

_-No quiero ir a la guerra Lud_

_-Pero Feli, si no lo haces tu casa va estar en problemas_

_-¡No me importa!_

_ -¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TE IMPORTA?! _

_-¡VEEEEEE!~ porque…-bajando la mirada- ¿Cuál es la finalidad de la guerra?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Sí… ver morir gente inocente que no tiene la culpa de las inconformidades de los países, de matar así de la nada, ¿Cuánta gente no espera por un ser querido? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen…que esperar?- sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a salir- Alemania… No vayas_

_-Es demasiado tarde, ya acepté_

_Italia solo agacho la mirada, para después ser envuelto entre los brazos Alemania_

_-Te prometo que estaré bien_

_-Fin del flashback-_

Alemania solo bajo el arma

-Gracias…

Saliendo de aquel lugar corriendo hasta donde se encontraba al fin su Italia.

Arthur se acercando lentamente a rastras al cuerpo inconsciente de Alfred, y al fin estar cerca no pudo evitar llorar al ver a su amor-odio por esa nación, al recordar las insistencias de esté, le dio un beso suave en labios para después continuar llorando arriba de su cuerpo.

-Perdóname

* * *

Hace unas horas atrás…

Italia quedo sorprendido al ver quien estaba enfrente de él

-Austria… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte

-Veeeeee~ ¿Porque?

-Porque todos estamos preocupados por ti… más Alemania

-Alemania- bajando su rostro

-Ven- dijo extendiendo su mano- Te llevaré a mi casa

-Veeeeee~ en realidad vine a verte y si me das hospedaje en tu casa- dijo sonriendo habitualmente

Austria solo sonrió

-Está bien vamos

Y así los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Austria

-Señor

-¿Qué sucede-da?- contestando por un radio

-Encontramos a Italia-contestando el teniente del otro lado del radio

-¿Dónde está?

-En tierras austriacas

-Yebat', gracias- dijo al colgar el radio- Tendré que avisarle a Inglaterra

Mientras tanto en casa de Austria…

-Se nota que tenías hambre

Italia llevaba fácil 25 platos de pasta que fueron preparados especialmente para él.

-¡Grazie!- dijo muy contento

-No hay de que

Siendo un incómodo silencio, hasta que Austria decidió preguntar una duda que tanto le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así como si nada, sin avisarle a Alemania?

-Porque fue un impulso de una necesidad

-¿Necesidad?

-Sé que hoy volverá

-¿Quién?

-Sacro Imperio Romano

Al escuchar aquel nombre, quedo en shock, era cierto, nadie se atrevió a decirle a Italia que Sacro Imperio Romano había muerto.

-Italia…

-Veeee~ ¿Qué sucede Austria?

-Bueno… no sé cómo decirte

-Veeeeee~

-Bueno Italia tienes que saber que

-¡Oh! Ya sé que estoy sucio, y como no te gusta que este sucio, así que me bañaré veeee~

-Si- levantándose del comedor- te daré uno de los uniformes de mis soldados

-¡Grazie!-dijo marchándose hacia el baño

-Le diré cuando acabe de bañar

Italia solo disfrutaba el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, pero al abrir sus ojos, su mirada cambio a como la de hace unos días.

-Hoy es el día

Mientras Italia se bañaba, Austria trato de comunicarse con Alemania, pero nada.

-Alemania, ¿Qué le pasa a tu celular?

Al salir de bañar y poner la ropa que Austria con mucha amabilidad coloco en el baño y le presto. Resulta que el traje militar le quedaba a la perfección, se parecía al que tenía, el mismo azul, más que en vez de una camisa negra era blanca y sin corbata. Al colocarse la cruz no pudo evitar en pensar en el alemán, y acto seguido beso la cruz y se la volvió a colocar.

Al llegar a la sala principal, se encontró con Austria tocando el piano, recordando aquellos siglos en que trabaja para él y para… Sacro.

Al notar la presencia del italiano, dejo tocar la pieza y levantándose de la silla.

-Ouh… Sigue tocando Austria yo… iré a dar una vuelta

-No, quédate tengo algo que decirte

-¿Veeee~?

-Veras Italia…

-¡Señor Austria!

-¡QUÉ!- dijo ya fastidiado de las interrupciones

-Nos están atacando, soldados ingleses

-Rayos, Italia quédate aquí

Al decir eso salió corriendo de ahí.

Pasaron las 10 de la noche… las 11… y Austria aun regresaba, así que el pequeño italiano se fue a dormir en su antiguo cuarto. Ahora era las 2 am, Italia solo se levantó al ver las estrellas y la luna por una ventana no tan grande.

-Allá voy

Al sentir el aire del nuevo día, Italia se encontraba en un jardín lleno de flores y muchos recuerdos.

-¿Te acuerdas?- dijo dirigiéndose al cielo- Hoy, hace 25 siglos que te fuiste y me prometiste volver pero no has cumplido ¿Por qué?- empezando a llorar- Sacro… tú fuiste y serás mi primer amor, pero también el recuerdo más doloroso que tengo…¡PORQUE NO REGRESAS! TE ESTOY ESPERANDO, Sacro… te necesito… al igual que a Alemania… ¿Por qué soy un inútil? Sé que solo soy un estorbo para Alemania por eso me fui de su lado, porque sé que para ti no lo soy… tonta soledad… quiero estar a tu lado Sacro… por favor… regresa.

* * *

A lo lejos dos soldados van pasando para invadir y destruir la casa de Austria como su jefe lo había ordenado.

-Hey mira- señalando a un lugar de horizonte.

-¿Qué?

-Un soldado austriaco

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Está… llorando

-Jajajaja qué marica y si ningún arma

-Puff… que patético

En ese momento el compañero de esto empezó a colocar su francotirador

-Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues… matarlo

-¡Qué!- dijo susurrando- Estás loco, no tiene ningún arma

-¿Y…? Tengo que seguir las órdenes del señor Inglaterra

-Pero es inaudito

-Yo solo sigo órdenes

-Yo no me empiezo a unir a tus planes- dijo mientras se marchaba lejos de ahí.

* * *

Alemania al fin había llegado a la casa de Austria, pero le pareció extraño que la casa de este estuviera cerrada y con las luces apagadas, pero de repente escucho un balazo a lo lejos a lo cual fue a ver.

Y durante su trayecto de repente empezó a llover.

-¿Lluvia?

Y continuo caminando hasta que se topó con un soldado con un arma, el otro solo se le quedo viendo con miedo. Alemania al ver su uniforme, sintió rabia así que solo lo noqueo y continúo hacia aquel sonido.

A lo lejos alcanzo ver un cuerpo, así que se fue acercando, pero fue error. Al ver de que quien se trataba, su cuerpo no reacciono, solo calló al piso, su cuerpo temblada, coloco su mano sobre los cabellos del pequeño italiano, su ropa manchada de sangre.

-¡ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Se que quieren matarme y ahórcame y todo eso. Y sinceramente cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte del GerIta no quería escribirla pero así mi cabeza malvada lo planeo y tuve unas ganas de llorar grandes… pero bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado… bueno tan siquiera disfrutado.

Muchas gracias otra vez por todo.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Recuerden que acepto sus reviews, sus golpes, balas, globos con agua, jitomatazos, quejas, angustias y blablablá.

¡Nos vemos!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí les trago la ultima parte de este one-shot… ¿One-shot? Si salieron 29 hojas… bueno, después me peleo conmigo mismo.

Muchas gracias a todos por los que leyeron este Fanfic, pero hoy llega a su fin u.u.

También muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y los followers que me han dejado, y bueno, casi no acostumbro a contestar reviews, pero esta vez lo haré.

Ok, aquí va los reviews *Colocándose unas gafas sin vidrio*:

**dragonadetinta96****: **(se esconde atrás de una… manzana?), jeje me alegra saber que no soy la única asesina n.n.

Y lo sé, estúpidos soldados, sabiendo que Feli es… Feli.

Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este cap. Saludos desde México.

**hikari sumeragi****: **¡PUM! También llora como la magdalena gay que soy, pues ya vez como soy de asesina n.n jojo.

Muajajaja en este capitulo sabrás si me odiaras o no TwT

Y… JAJAJAJA ese garfiti es la única razón por la que me gusta ir a la uni xD

Gracias por tu review, tan linda como siempre n_n, espero que te gusta este capi compañera de fanfics y muajajaja.

Recordatorio:

*Las _letras cursivas_ representaran los pensamientos o sueños/recuerdos de los personajes.

*En un momento de la historia van a encontrar que mencione también los nombres de los personajes, aunque va sonar no se… algo mal, creí que es mejor poner sus nombres reales y su nombre como país.

Creo que es todo… creo si

Hetalia: Axis Powers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya

Bueno ya no les demoro y a leer y que lo disfruten :)

* * *

Tu recuerdo en mi presente

Parte 3

A la mañana siguiente, todas las naciones se encontraban reunidas, algunas con caras serias como Noruega, Suecia, Dinamarca; otros con caras enojadas pero en su mayoría estaban tristes, ya que se enteraron de lo que le sucedió a Italia, pero los más tristes eran Romano y Alemania.

Llevaban como 10 minutos en silencio, nadie quería hablar.

-Yo…- Empezó hablar Inglaterra- Me siento… como una basura

-No digas eso- intervino América que tenía unos moretones en la cara.

-Se merece que se diga basura- ahora intervino Francia

-Cállate pervertido

-TÚ MEJOR CALLATE- contesto Francia- Si me hubieses pagado la deuda, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¡Pero la economía de mi nación no iba bien!

-Pero si tenías para comprar armas

-América me los dio

-¡Y porque mejor no le pediste dinero!

-Porque…

-A ti solo te interesa los conflictos, ver gente sufrir ¿Estas feliz con el resultado?

Todos solo veían como esos dos peleaban, pero ver como Francia defendía a la situación de Italia, al parecer Francia si quería mucho a Italia.

-No… pero aun así no me pienso rendir

-Eres un idiota, mañana mismo enviare mis…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

-¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!

Todos miraron al ver de quien se trataba y al ver un Alemania enojado.

-¡Qué no ven el daño que han hecho ya! Por la culpa de sus peleas sin sentidos Italia se encuentra en aquel lugar él… a él… no le gustaba las guerras, él solo quería que todos fuéramos más unidos, él solo quería paz y ¿Qué le dimos nosotros?...Lo contrario y miren como acabo, tanto él y su casa…

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con macho patatas- dijo Romano

Todos quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

-Perdón- comentó Francia apenado- Fuimos unos imbéciles

-¿Fuimos?-replicó Inglaterra

-FUERON- recalco Romano

Así que nuevamente quedo todo en silencio.

-Yo…- empezando hablar nuevamente Inglaterra- Me comprometo a reconstruir la casa de Italia

Todos quedaron impactados ante el comentario del inglés

-Yo igual- dijo esta vez América

-Yo también- dijo ahora Japón

-Y' tamb'en- dijo Suecia siendo tomado de la mano por Tino

-Yo igual- dijo un sonriente Finlandia

Y así poco a poco todos los países se fueron uniendo a esta caridad, y empezaron a planear los materiales que iban a traer y los horarios, pareciera como si nunca se hubieran peleado.

-Lo siento…

En ese momento voltearon a ver una cabizbaja mirada de Inglaterra

-Yo reconozco que tuve la culpa por lo que le paso a Italia, si tan solo hubiera avisado a mis hombres que abandonaran el ataque a la casa de Austria, no hubiera pasado nada… solo por cuidar a la…

Al no poder terminar lo que iba decir, al sentir la calidez de su mano con la de Alfred, volteándolo a ver, esos ojos azules diciéndole que no estaba solo en esto.

-Ya nada se puede hacer- dijo Ludwig- Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Bueno- empezó hablar Francia- Inglaterra…

Obteniendo la atención de este.

-Es hora de firmar

-Claro

Y así ambos países que iniciaron el conflicto firmaron el tratado de paz, y sucesivamente cada uno de los países que fueron parte de la guerra firmaron ese tratado, que era mejor conocido como: "La Paz de Italia".

* * *

Al acabar la reunión, Alemania caminaba solitariamente por las calles, claro que Romano y España le invitaron a estar en casa del último un rato pero este lo negó, ya que al ver el amor de esa pareja, aunque Romano lo niega, él sabe que ama a España, pero él no podría expresarse, como aquella pareja expresaba su cariño, ya que su Italia…, al igual Prusia le invitaba una cerveza para celebrar que la guerra finalizo, pero se negó diciendo que quiere estar solo.

Se encontraba afuera de una puerta grande, de abarrotes de color negro con letras en la parte superior diciendo "Cementerio", y como instinto se adentro hacia aquel lugar. A cada paso que él daba, su mente estaba en otro lugar, el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

_Al tener Italia en sus brazos, inconsciente, su cuerpo frágil lleno de algunas heridas, frío, mojado por la lluvia y su pecho con una gran mancha de sangre._

_-¡Italia!- gritaba mientras sus lágrimas era camuflajeadas con gotas de lluvia._

_-¡ITALIA POR FAVOR REACCIONA!_

_-…_

_-¡ITALIA!_

_Y como acto seguido lo abrazo._

_-A…Alemania_

_Abrió sus ojos al escuchar de nuevo su voz_

_-Italia_

_-A…Ale_

_-No hagas esfuerzo, te sacaré de aquí_

_En ese momento empezó buscar en sus bolsillos algo con que pudiera contactar a alguien, pero solo encontró el trozo de tela que se había guardado, sacándolo a la vista. Italia no sabía bien lo que había sacado, pero poco a poco lo reconoció perfectamente._

_-De… ¿De donde sacaste?_

_-Yo… cuando desperté en aquel hospital hace muchos siglos, sin recuerdos, una de las pertenecías que tenia era este trozo de tela y al no saber porque lo tenia lo guarde, aunque de seguro le pertenece a un recuerdo muy lindo._

_Ahí fue cuando Italia comprendió todo, soltando una risa y empezando a brotar lagrimas, desorientando al alemán._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Cumpliste_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si volviste, todo este tiempo habías vuelto y yo… sin darme cuenta._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_En ese instante sintió como el chico lo abrazaba con dificultad, para decirle en su oído._

_-No importa, solo se que estoy feliz de hallas regresado y que mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaron… Ti amo_

_Alemania se quedo pasmado, no esperaba eso, así que Italia separo aquel abrazo, ya que no resistía más._

_-Italia…yo…_

_-Alemania… Grazie por todo_

_Y como ultimo esfuerzo le dio un leve beso al alemán para que después se quedara profundamente dormido en su cuerpo_

_-Italia…_

_Ahora si era definitivo…_

_-¡Italia!_

_Y como un flash instantáneo obtuvo el último recuerdo…_

_-Italia, prometo volver.- dijo_

_Y solo veía aquella niñita vestida de verde, viendo sus ojos tristes_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Si volviste, todo este tiempo habías vuelto y yo… sin darme cuenta._

_Viendo los ojos felices de Italia_

"_Grazie por todo"_

_Ahí fue cuando recodó… aquella niñita con la soñaba y sentía gran afecto, esos sentimiento que al paso de los siglos nunca cambiaron, que él… era la persona por la que Italia espero y amó._

_-ITALIAAAA-dijo abrazando su cuerpo- Perdóname por tardarme tanto y por ser un idiota, Italia mi amado Italia, yo… Ich liebe dich auch._

_Sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón en no haber podido protegerlo ahora y varios siglos atrás como él había prometido alguna vez._

* * *

No se había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado aquel pasillo blanco sin vida, con una sola ventana al final de el, y ahí estaba enfrente de una puerta blanca con el número 113, por lo que entro, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Italia luchando por su vida, estando conectado por un tubo para que pudiera respirar.

Aquel balazo por suerte no le daño el corazón pero si el pulmón izquierdo pero gracias a la tecnología lograron salvarlo, pero estando en un estado delicado.

Alemania arrastro la silla para poder estar a lado de su Italia.

-Italia…-tomándole la mano

_Me duele… me duele verte así, ah desaparecido tu dulce sonrisa y tus molestos vee~ pero es la melodía que mas me gusta, Italia… perdón por todo_- empezando llorar.

-Italia…- colocando su cabeza sobre la mano de esté-Tu no debes estar en esta situación, todos los demás si… pero gracias a ti… pusiste fin a esta guerra…pero ¿Porque a ti?

Al paso de unos minutos de haberse calmado, que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir.

-Feli… te necesito a mi lado… por siempre

En eso vio como una reacción en el cuerpo del italiano, ocasionando que Alemania se alarmará.

-¡DOCTOR!-Saliendo corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

2 Meses después…

Desde una montaña verde, un día soleado, siendo el clima perfecto para salir. En esa montaña se encontraba un alemán, con su playera negra y unos pantalones de color verde militar y dos crucifijos iguales que colgaban de su cuello.

Ahí esta, viendo como todos los países ayudaban a reconstruir la nueva casa de Italia. Francia le dijo a Inglaterra que su deuda ya había sido pagada, ya que prefería que ese dinero se fuera mejor para reconstruir la casa de Italia.

Ludwig solo sonrió, al ver como todos trabajaban…bueno algunos; Inglaterra dando las ordenes de donde colocar todo el material de construcción a sus hombres, mientras que América lo abrazaba por detrás y este solo le gritaba pero a la vez que su sonrojo era tan notorio.

Grecia solo estaba dormido en un árbol que formaría parte del nuevo parque, mientras Japón intentaba despertarlo picándole la mejilla, pero como reacción, Grecia lo abrazó, haciendo que Japón se desmayara al estar tan cerca de él.

Suecia cargaba todo, ya que no quería que su esposa se lastimara.

Francia y Polonia se encargaban de los diseños, lograron entenderse bien, al parecer tenían uno que otro gusto en común.

Romano trabaja duramente, ya que también sería su casa, pero al parecer el español no lo dejaba, logrando que aumentara más el enojo, pero el español solo sonreía_…_

_¿Ahora le susurra algo al oído?...Acaso ¿Romano esta más rojo que un tomate?_

Hasta Prusia ayudó, ya que estima mucho al italiano, pero…

_¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Ese es Austria? ¿Acaso le esta tocando una nal…? Muy bien, no quiero ver eso._

Alemania tenía la vista perfecta, viendo los momentos en que sus amigos se esforzaban pero también en los vergonzosos como ya vio, pero… ya casi se encontraba terminaba la nueva casa, y observando como todos convivían, un sueño que Italia siempre quiso.

-Italia… Si tan solo pudieras ver esto.

-¿Qué tengo que ver?

-¡ITALIA!-dijo sonrojándose- ¡¿Qu…Que se supone que haces?! Debes estar en cama reposando.

-Veee~ me aburri

-Arg...-colocando su mano en la frente- Italia

-A parte…- dijo tomando la mano de Ludwig, llamando la atención de este acercándose poco a poco a su rostro- Te extrañaba- acto seguido le dio un corto beso pero muy tierno.

-Yo también- comentó sonriendo mientras acercaba más al italiano a su cuerpo, tomándolo por la cadera con delicadeza sin soltar su mano.

-Veee~ Estoy feliz

-¿Mmm?

-Todos ayudándome, siendo una nación inútil

-Pero de buen corazón- dijo Ludwig mientras colocaba su frente sobre la cabeza del chico castaño

-Veee~

-Tú lograste reunirnos a todos, creo que eso no te hace nada inútil

-Veee~ que cosas dices Lud

-Pero son ciertas

-¡Oh!- separando de aquel abrazo- ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!Me prometes que vas a ir a visitarme

-Ja… Siempre-En ese momento ve las dos cruces- A por cierto, dejaste esto- quitándose la cruz- tirado en el baño

-¡Mi cruz!- dijo el pequeño italiano mientras se la arrebataba al alemán- Gracias- dijo abrazándolo.

Terminando la distancia que los separaba de sus rostros, Alemania le dio otro beso al italiano, siendo correspondido, al separarse solo observaron aquel paisaje de la nueva Italia.

_Sacro… te espere por mucho tiempo, pero… desde el año 1914 cumpliste aquella promesa, bueno no como sacro sino como… Alemania._

* * *

¡TA TAN! Y aquí se acaba esta historia, con este par que tanto amo .w.

Y bueno, ¿Creían que iba a matar al hermoso de Italia? Sinceramente no pude, ya que mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz… al igual el alemán que esta atrás de mí con un bat… (?)

Y bueno este capitulo resulto ser corto ya que es la ultima parte.

Se preguntaran como un cementerio cruza con un hospital, quise hacer algo mas dramática y como en algunas películas que para llegar a su destino tienen que cruzar un cementerio, jojo algo así quería plasmar.

Y disculpen si ver faltas de ortografía.

Recuerden que acepto con mucho gusto sus reviews, al igual que sus disgustos, nieve, jitomates, globos con agua o con chocolate, bueno todo lo que quieran lanzarme.

Pero muchas GRACIAS a las personas que siguieron leyendo esta historia y darle una oportunidad con sus reviews :'3.

GRACIAS y ¡Hasta la próxima!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


End file.
